Blissful Oblivion
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver and Katie convince Percy to ditch class with them. December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Card's on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for underage drinking


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Snow Globe Maker, and The Return of the Chocolate Frog Card's on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 27's Action of ditching class. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for prompt 95. pairing type prompt of triad/moresomes. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 3's era prompt of Trio. For Snow Globe Maker I wrote for The Hog's Head's food prompt of firewhiskey. For Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards I wrote Roland Kegg and the prompt was to write about someone who could be precieved as a "geek". Warning for underage drinking. I hope you all enjoy Blissful Oblivion.**

Oliver's hand fit easily into Percy's as he pulled the pink faced boy away from their regular track to Potions class. He could see Katie Bell waiting for the two of them at the end of the corridor a smile stretching across her.

"Oliver," Percy chided, "we should be on our way to class."

"We should," Oliver murmured pulling Percy into a kiss, "but we aren't going to go to class, baby. You are going to come with me and Katie to The Hog's Head for little drink."

Katie ran over pulling Percy into a kiss. "Come on Perce," she whined pleadingly. "Have fun with us at the Hog's Head."

"Katie I think he's afraid of the kind of fun we want to have," Oliver winked at Katie hand reaching out and slapping Percy's butt hard. "You aren't afraid are you, baby?"

Katie shook her head lacing her finger through Oliver's other hand. "I think you nice when you blush like that Percy," she told him with a small giggle as she drug Oliver after her.

Before Oliver was out of reach Percy felt the other boy's hand slip firmly into his yet again. The tingle that went down his wrist and arm at the contact with Percy's hand felt magical. Smiling back at Percy he wondered if the other boy would object to the whole plan if he knew what the whole plan was.

Percy stumbled as he was pulled after the two who seemed to be headed for one of the many hidden passages. A strange feeling surged through Percy as was being pulled along. This new sense of freedom felt nice in a way.

"How do you know about the hidden passages?" Percy heard his voice come out hoarsely.

"We asked Fred and George to show us the fast way into the Hog's Head," Oliver told Percy giving the other boy's hand a gentle squeeze. "Isn't that right Katie?"

"Yup," she called back. "We're almost to Honeydukes now."

Of course they'd take the hidden passage that came out in the basement of Honeydukes, Percy thought as he followed Katie and Oliver up the stairs to the main floor of the sweet shop.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Percy murmured to himself as he followed Katie and Oliver out of the sweet shop into the cold daytime air of winter. "Why are we going to the Hog's Head and not the Three Broomsticks?"

"It's a secret," Katie whispered into his ear pulling him into a lingering kiss. "But I think we'll all quite enjoy the day." She smiled at Percy in the sunny manner she usually had during a Quidditch match.

Something exhilarating was going to happen then. He knew that both Katie and Oliver were adrenaline junkies and that was shown in the fact that they sneaked out of the school. "What do you have planned?"

The walk to the Hog's Head, which should have been vastly long, seemed to take no time at all in Percy's mind. Katie pulled him over to the stair well to the upper story as Oliver walked over to the bar tender and spoke to him for a short while. The whispered conversation seemd to be intense before the man handed over one of the bottles from behind the counter and something small. Oliver walked triumphantly over holding up the bottle in one hand a key in the other.

"Shall we celebrate ditching class for the day?" Oliver asked in his lilting Scottish brogue.

"I'll drink to that," Katie called pulling Percy up the stairs after Oliver. "You with us, Percy?"

Percy nodded numbly because what else could he say to that. If he disagreed the duo who were whispering among each would call him not only a geek but also a prude. "I'm in."

The room beyond the door that Oliver opened seems cozy enough that it could have been a room in The Burrow. Percy feels the bottle being pressed into his hand and sees Katie and Oliver watching him. Without thinking he raises the bottle to his lips and takes a pull from it. He almost spits the amber liquid back out but forces himself to swallow it instead. The firewhiskey burns the whole way down his throat and settles into his stomach still a burning fire. He watches a Katie takes a pull and passes it to Oliver.

Soon the bottle has found it's way to Percy again and he takes a longer pull yearning for the warm burn of the whiskey going down his throat. He hears Katie and Oliver talking but it's all nonsense in his addled brain.

"Join us, Percy," Katie says motioning him over to what his brain perceives as a bed. Oliver already has Katie on the bed kissing her as Percy makes his way over.

His brain is addled by the firewhiskey as he joins them on the bed. He feels both Oliver's and Katie's lips on his and each other's all at the same time and then he is pulled into the blissful oblivion of both their embraces.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Blissful Oblivion.**


End file.
